


Rache

by tanakareichan1122



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gang Rape, M/M, Murder, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakareichan1122/pseuds/tanakareichan1122
Summary: Rache, the German for revenge.The title says it all.
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto, Hasegawa Makoto/Kawamura Kazuma





	1. Chapter 1

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" A group of five men held his arms and legs to stop him from struggling. The leader of the group got a handkerchief and pushed it inside his mouth to silence him.  
  
Digging his nails on his palms while pulling his wrists away from their grips, trying to kick them with his legs but still useless until they started to rip his clothes off, leaving scratches on his fair skin as the group violated his body.  
  
He cried for help but no one came. He used all his strength to run away but they caught him back and abused his body for numerous times. The group just stopped and left him when they thought that he is already dead because he started to bleed.  
  
"I don't want.. to die yet. Someone.. save me." He mumbled as he can't open his eyes anymore and the pain is taking over his whole body.

* * *

Itsuki is staring at Hokuto through the glass window and it's been a month since he found him at the dark alley where the group of men violated and left him alone. Hokuto is undergoing therapies but all of it looks like useless since his condition is getting worse instead.  
  
The psychiatrist looked at him and he quickly opened the door to go inside the room and calm the older down. Hokuto is complaining about having nightmares due to the post-traumatic stress disorder and he only calms down when Itsuki is around or close to him.  
  
"I want to go home already." Hokuto cried hard while holding his hands tightly. He nodded his head and left some kisses on his temples, still trying to calm him down.  
  
"Let's go home now. We will have your favorite ramen. Don't cry anymore. I'll stay with you." Hokuto hugged him tightly and he carried him in his arms to leave the hospital already.  
  
Whenever they are trying to calm him down by sedation, Hokuto will start to be violent. The doctor suggested to tie him down but Itsuki didn't agree with it because it will just trigger Hokuto to struggle more.  
  
The group of men tied him with leather belts when they were violating him. Questions flooded Itsuki's mind. How come no one tried to save Hokuto from those men when the alley is near some shops? It is impossible that no one saw them doing it on Hokuto.  
  
With Hokuto's condition right now, he is thinking of getting psychiatrists and doctors from other country. He will never forget those years when Hokuto helped him during high school. Hokuto was his savior and now, it is his turn to be one.  
  
It took some minutes before they can finally arrive back home and he made sure they will stop by the ramen restaurant to get Hokuto's favorite. Some people may not be able to understand what Hokuto is experiencing right now but he wants to stay by his side until the day he can stand on his own again.  
  
"We're already home, baby." He mumbled while carrying him out of the car. Hokuto already stopped from crying a few minutes ago and it is a relief that he is finally calmed down.  
  
"Tadaima." Hokuto mumbled and went back on burying his face on his shoulder. He carefully put him down on the couch and asked the maid to get a damp towel.  
  
"Your eyes are puffy already." He said while wiping his face softly with the damp towel. Hokuto is just staring at him with his puffy but puppy eyes and after some time, he is already focused on eating ramen.

* * *

They are back again to the hospital and to their surprise, Hokuto is cooperating with the psychiatrist. He is obediently doing everything what the psychiatrist will tell him to do and after a few hours of therapy, Hokuto stayed quiet.  
  
"What do you want to eat for lunch?" Itsuki asked while holding his hand. He looked at him and smiled faintly.  
  
"Can we have some yakitori?" He received a nod from his lover and he turned his head to look outside. His mind is empty as of now and he is trying to remember what really happened that time.  
  
The two are lovers since college graduation. They focused on finishing their degrees first before finally getting committed to each other. It's not new for the society to have same sex relationship but since they are not ordinary people, it became an issue to those people who have the same lifestyles like theirs.  
  
Itsuki is the only son of a large business company's CEO while Hokuto is the youngest son of an owner of one of the prestigious universities in the country. The two met during high school years and finished their studying years together.  
  
Most of their families' friends and business partners are mocking them for having a relationship but as long as their families are supporting them, they will be fine. It's not their fault that their hearts chose each other but it is their choice to continue what they feel. Hokuto may be the oldest between the two but he is the most fragile and sensitive.  
  
Relationship like theirs is always a big issue to people but when the ordinary people got involved with something like this, it is unconsciously turning irrelevant. That's how society works. As long as you are not included in a group of socialites, you are nothing.  
  
"Do you remember our classmate during university years? Kazuma. Kawamura Kazuma. He is already the CEO of a clothing company that he always want. He is inviting us to go to his company's anniversary party next week. Do you want to go?" Itsuki asked and he nodded his head even though he doesn't really want to attend it.  
  
"We can always decline if you don't feel like going. You don't need to force yourself." Itsuki added and he looked at him with a raised brow.  
  
"If I will not go, what will they say about me? About us? Right after that incident, they are looking down at me already. Do you think I want that? I'm already strong enough to face them. I don't need to hide behind your shadow." He let go of Itsuki's hand and went out of the car as they already arrived back home.  
  
Itsuki heaved a deep sigh and shook his head. This sudden change of Hokuto's attitude is somehow getting on his nerves. He massaged his temples before following Hokuto inside the house. Right after that incident, they started living together. Some people even said that they are already getting married even though they still don't have any plans about it.  
  
The news of Hokuto getting violated circulated for a week but after that, no one talked about it anymore. Everything that is happening to them now are confidential. Everyone is controlled with money and power. Why would they want their ranks on society fall down because of that incident?  
  
"Young Master, Hokuto-sama's parents are here to visit." The maid informed him once he got out of the car. He scratched his head even if it is not itchy and went straight inside the house.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama." He smiled at the old couple and gave Hokuto's parents a hug. He looked for his lover and saw him already wearing his home clothes.  
  
"We got yakitori from a restaurant since Hokuto wants it for lunch. Would you like to join us?" The old couple shook their heads and after exchanging some words, they already left.  
  
"I got a new set of plushies from Okaa-sama." Hokuto smiled widely at him and held his hand to drag him to their bedroom.  
  
He saw three large piggy plushies with different pastel colors on the carpet and he doesn't know if their bedroom is a child's room or what. But since these kind of things are making Hokuto happy, he is just letting him get what he wants.  
  
"It's cute. Do you have names for them already?" Hokuto shook his head and hugged him as if he didn't say anything earlier while they were inside the car.  
  
"I'm sorry for earlier. Are you mad?" It seems Hokuto noticed the change of his mood, so he started to snuggle to him but he shook his head and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"You know I can't get mad at you." He hugged him back and placed more kisses on his forehead before releasing him and change his clothes.  
  
"I'm already hungry." Hokuto ran out of the bedroom and went to the dining area to ask the maids to prepare their lunch already.

* * *

Hokuto is at the garden and talking to someone through phone when Itsuki arrived from work. He quickly ended the call when he heard Itsuki calling for him. He welcomed him with a smile and a kiss on cheek.  
  
"Okaerinasai." He mumbled while nuzzling his face against Itsuki's chest. He felt his arms around him and this made him feel relaxed.  
  
"Tadaima. How's your day? I already got our suits for tomorrow's party. I didn't know that you requested the same design as mine. You might be the star of the night if you wear it." He chuckled softly and nodded his head.  
  
"Kazuma told me that he will announce something tomorrow. It seems he is already engaged. I saw on his posts that he is dating someone." He turned his phone screen on and showed him the post he is pertaining.  
  
"Ah, hontou da. Do you think they will get married this year?" He shook his head while staring at the photo.  
  
"I don't think so. Maybe next year. Why? Do you want to get married already?" Itsuki just smiled and then, he got released from the hug. He went back inside to change his clothes and Hokuto stayed at the garden.  
  
He pressed some numbers on his phone screen and called it. A cold expression etched on his pretty and innocent face while talking lowly. He ended the call and deleted the call log.  
  
"I'll start with you." He mumbled and went back inside the house to prepare dinner already.

* * *

Itsuki wrapped his arm around Hokuto's waist after getting out of the car. They just arrived at Kazuma's anniversary party venue and lots of photographers and reporters are there to take some scoop about this glamorous event.  
  
Kazuma welcomed them and their gazes shifted to the man besides him. Hokuto looked at Kazuma with an intent look and he already know who is he.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. You must be Kazuma's boyfriend." He held the man's hand for a handshake and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm Hasegawa Makoto. It's nice to meet you, too." Makoto smiled at the couple and welcomed them as well.  
  
"I'll follow you two inside. I'll just welcome the other guests." Kazuma said and they nodded their heads before proceeding inside the venue.  
  
He looked around and his eyes widened. He quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around Itsuki's waist. Itsuki asked him what's wrong but he didn't answer. He started to tremble but since it is dim, no one noticed it aside from Itsuki.  
  
"I want to go home already." He muttered as Itsuki is leading him to a vacant table and chairs to calm him down. Itsuki asked for a glass of water and the waiter quickly got one for them.  
  
"Calm down. I forgot your medicines." Itsuki made him sit on the chair and gave him the water. He took a sip and placed it on the table.  
  
"After Kazuma's announcement, we will go home already. I'm here. No one will touch you here." Even though Itsuki is trying to comfort him, it is useless because there are lots of people around and he also saw one of those men who violated him.  
  
He almost shrieked when someone called him but at some point, he felt relieved that it is Kazuma. He stood up from his seat and smiled at the new couple. They led the two to their designated seats which are located in front. He took deep breaths to calm himself down but his heart started to beat faster when he heard that certain voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you? It's been a while since we have seen each other. How was your trip?" Kazuma is casually talking to the guy which is also his friend but Hokuto's face is getting pale already.  
  
He is having cold sweats and he excused himself for a while to go to the restroom. Itsuki asked him if he needs company but he declined. Little did he know, the guy followed him there. He took his handkerchief from his coat's secret pocket and wiped his forehead.  
  
He tried taking deep breaths once more but he saw the reflection of the guy on the mirror. A sinister grin that he is always having in his nightmares. He tried not to lose his composure but he quickly pushed him away when he felt him behind.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked and he feels like he is running out of air. His face is getting paler and he wants to go back to Itsuki already but the guy blocked the door while still grinning at him.  
  
"We thought you are dead already. I just want to ask how are you. Did you like it? Do you want it again?" He clutched on his coat tightly while tears are slowly forming on his eyes.  
  
He suddenly fell down on the floor and lost his consciousness. The guy panicked on what happened and left the restroom, pretending that he didn't see Hokuto.  
  
Itsuki has been waiting for Hokuto for more than half an hour already and yet, he is still not coming back. He tried to call him but he is not answering the call and then, a security staff approached him and whispered something.  
  
"What happened?" Kazuma asked in a low voice and the security staff reported to him. The three followed the security staff inside the guesthouse and led them in one of the rooms.  
  
"We found him unconscious inside the restroom. We don't know what happened but we are already reviewing the surveillance cameras." The security staff explained and Itsuki immediately sat besides Hokuto who is lying down on the bed.  
  
He called their driver through the phone and told him to get Hokuto's medicines at their home. Kazuma and Makoto are confused on what is happening, so the oldest asked the security staff to leave the room for a while.  
  
"What is happening, Itsuki? Mind to tell us?" Itsuki took a deep breath and held Hokuto's hand, feeling it cold and trembling. He placed a small kiss on it first before talking.  
  
"Hokuto got raped. He almost died and I was not even there to prevent it from happening." He looked at the the new couple and smiled faintly.  
  
Makoto saw the hatred and anger on Itsuki's eyes and he can tell that he will risk anything just to keep Hokuto safe. He felt that. He felt the feeling of wanting and needing someone to protect to, that you will even risk your life for that someone.  
  
"So, the rumors are true." Kazuma muttered and Itsuki nodded, turning his head to stare at Hokuto's sleeping face again.  
  
"He will not be like this if he didn't see any of those bastards or if nothing triggered his trauma. We will go home already. I'm sorry for making a commotion." Itsuki received a text message from their driver that he had already arrived and waiting for them. He replied to him that they will use the other part of the venue to get out without attracting any reporters or photographers.  
  
He carried Hokuto in his arms and Kazuma opened the door for them. The new couple made sure that they will be able to get inside the car and a staff approached them that they are already needed for a speech.  
  
"I'll visit Hokuto tomorrow." Itsuki nodded before the driver closed the door.

* * *

Hokuto slowly opened his eyes and the first one he saw is Itsuki who seemed to be anticipating for him to wake up soon. He reached for his lover's cheek and gently nuzzled it against his palm. Tears made his vision blurry but when he is staring at Itsuki's eyes, everything seems to be so clear for him.  
  
"You're already safe here with me." He closed his eyes and nodded his head a little, letting his tears fall down.  
  
Itsuki is his safe haven, someone who will be able to make him feel loved and safe with just little actions. He has never been this comfortable with someone before, only with Itsuki.  
  
He remembered those years that Itsuki thought of him as a savior but in reality, Itsuki is the one who saved him. They were kidnapped for ransom during their first year in high school and since he is the oldest between them, he took responsibility.  
  
"Do you remember? That time we were kidnapped. You saved me. If you didn't tell me that you love me, I will not do my best to get us away from the kidnapper." Itsuki nodded his head and held his hand gently while placing little kisses on his palms.  
  
It is Hokuto's first time to talk about the kidnapping case they had years ago. Right after the incident happened, no one talked about it. The wound healed as the time passes by and now, they can finally talk about it without any worries and fears.  
  
"I didn't know that my confession helped you that time. All I thought is I wanted to confess to you because there is a possibility that the kidnapper will kill us after getting the ransom money." He chuckled softly and took a seat on the bed.  
  
Even though they are wearing expensive and branded clothes or they can easily get the things that they want for life, they are still ordinary people who can be wounded and hurt. They didn't choose to be born in a wealthy family. Even if they want to live a simple life, they can not. Their fate is already written and they can't change it anymore.

* * *

"Itsuki." Hokuto mumbled while gasping for some air. It is already past midnight and the two are still awake and making love.  
  
It is not the first time but it's been a while since they did it. The mild manly scent of Itsuki reached his nose and it is making him insatiable. He almost screamed when he felt the ecstasy deep inside him. He messed Itsuki's hair with his fingers while kissing him hungrily.  
  
"Hokuto." Itsuki called for him and he hummed softly with his eyes closed. He felt those wet kisses on his skin and he turned his body around to bury his face on the pillow.  
  
"Don't you want another one?" Itsuki asked and he shook his head but as a stubborn man, he felt him inside again. He entangled his legs around Itsuki's and bit the pillow while restraining himself from moaning loudly.  
  
"Don't put too much hickeys on my skin, baby." He muttered before falling asleep due to exhaustion.  
  
The next day. The commotion outside the bedroom woke Hokuto up and he realized that it is almost lunch time. He saw no one but only himself inside the bedroom, so he got up from the bed already and took a quick shower to prepare himself.  
  
When he arrived at the living room, he saw Itsuki talking to Kazuma and Makoto. He smiled and welcomed them before taking a seat besides his lover. He didn't expect them to visit since Itsuki didn't say anything last night.  
  
"How are you? Are you fine now?" He nodded his head and smiled softly. He looked at Itsuki and gave him an intent look.  
  
"Do you have any other plans for today? You two should have lunch here. What do you want to eat? Let's have lunch at the garden." He added and asked the maids to prepare everything.  
  
"Kazuma, I have something to tell you." He got up from his seat and gently pulled Kazuma's arm to take him away from the two remaining men.  
  
"Are you engaged already?" Kazuma's eyes widened when he asked that. He showed the ring on his finger and nodded while smiled widely.  
  
"My instincts are right. How would you know if someone wants to propose to you?" He asked while biting his lower lip. He remembered when Itsuki just smiled at him when he asked him if he wants to get married already.  
  
"When he started talking about marriage, your future together like if he wants to have a baby, how many babies do you want and more. Why? Itsuki is giving you hints?" He slowly shook his head and released Kazuma's arm from his hug.  
  
"You don't need to be sad about it. Maybe he still wants to enjoy this life with less responsibility. When you two got married, there will be more responsibilities that you need to think and worry. You two don't need to rush. Me and Mako-chan doesn't have any plans on getting married this year yet. We just want to enjoy ourselves as engaged couple." Kazuma ruffled his hair gently and smiled at him.  
  
"Really? We are still young after all." He mumbled while looking down. He heaved a deep sigh and took a seat on the wooden bench.  
  
"Don't worry. I can feel that he is so in love with you." Kazuma followed him and took a seat as well.

"What if I slowly lose him? I don't think there are more people who will be able to accept me as who I am. Itsuki is my everything." Kazuma knows the feeling of having those kind of worries and fears, so he just listened to the younger.

* * *

"Should we have double date this weekend? Let's go to Fuji-Q Highland." Itsuki suddenly asked while they are having lunch. Kazuma and Hokuto looked at each other and nodded their heads while smiling widely.  
  
"It is a good plan. It will be our first time to have double date." Hokuto chuckled softly while cutting the steak into small pieces. Itsuki saw this, so he got Hokuto's plate and cut it instead. Then, he gave it back to him.  
  
"It is your first time to ask something like this, Itsuki. Hokuto got you so in love, don't you?" Kazuma started to tease Itsuki when the maid excused herself since Hokuto got a call from someone through the telephone.  
  
"For me? Who is it?" He asked the maid and then, he excused himself for a while.  
  
"He didn't mention any names, Young Master." The maid answered and Hokuto finally got the telephone handset.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Hokuto desu." He went silent for the whole time he is on the telephone and then, he ended the call already.  
  
"Can you get me my medicines and a glass of water?" He asked the maid and he took a seat on the couch while taking deep breaths.  
  
When the maid arrived with his medicines and glass of water, he immediately took it and tried to calm himself. A few minutes had passed and his heartbeat is finally normal. He went back to the garden and continued eating the lunch.  
  
"Who was it?" Itsuki asked but he just smiled and shook his head. He knows he can't keep a secret from Itsuki but since Kazuma and Makoto are there, he just brought up another topic for them to talk with.

* * *

"So, who called you earlier?" Itsuki asked when they arrived at their bedroom. The engaged couple already left because of some business matters. He turned around to face his lover and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Will you still love me if I want to kill someone?" He looked at Itsuki seriously and he saw how his expression changed.


End file.
